Summer Love
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Tohru&Yuki, Saki&Shigure, Arisa&Kyo. There's a good summary inside. Blossoming love in the summer, but will someone end up heartbroken? R


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits-Basket.

A/N: This is my first time writing a Fruits-Basket, considering I've just barely started reading the manga. So, don't yell at me if it's terrible. But, I do have experience in writing other fics. Just not for AFF. All of my fics are on Oh and my reason for creating this is because, from what I've seen there aren't any Kyo and Arisa fics out there. D Enjoy!

Couples: Kyo&Arisa, Tohru&Yuki, Saki&Shigure

Summer Love

Chapter One

It was summer vacation, and the group of six were going to the amusment park. Tohru had arranged the plans considering everyone was either off of work or had nothing else better to do. But, knowing a few of these people did have something they needed to do (Shigure had to work on his manuscript, yet he blocked it from his mind.) As, they walked down the sidewalk to the amusment park, they were in their own little conversations, and Cherry Blossom trees lined the two sides of the road.

"Oh wow, look at the Cherry Blossoms!" Shouted Tohru who was in awe at the magnificent flowers. "They're all so beautiful."

"Yes, it seems they're in bloom, now." Shigure said as he watched on ahead at the youngsters talking and enjoying their time before the real fun began. "So, what rides are we going to go on, when we get there?"

Tohru stopped and pondered for a brief moment, then responded. "How about we go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Kyo chuckled a bit, and thought about the other rides and listened to each of their responses. Then it hit him-literally- "How about the Rol...Oww! You wench!" He shouted at the girl who had knocked him over when she was about to shout out her idea.

"How about the Roller Coaster!" Arisa said and she looked down and at Kyo, whom she knocked down. "Whatcha doin' down there?"

"ARGH! You kicked me! That's how I ended up down there! And you interrupted me, as well!" Kyo shouted back.

"You trying to pick a fight, kid!" She questioned, grabbing his shirt collar.

"You're the one who started this bloody arguement!" Kyo grabbed her shirt collar as well.

Tohru had just noticed their arguement and looked over and tried to stop them. "Please you two... C'mon stop." But, her effort didn't go to waste, when Hanajima-san spoke.

"**_Enter_**." Hanajima said and they looked over. "**_We're here, we should enter, before the line gets long_**."

Yuki coughed a bit and looked at Tohru, and noticed how lovely she looked. Her long brown hair flowed down to her waist, freely. She didn't have anything in her hair except a small clip she had gotten from Momiji for her birthday. Tohru's outfit of the day wasn't a dress nor skirt, she wore blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt. Either way, she still looked good. But, as he was thinking about how great she looked, Uotani and Kyo had started arguing again and this brought him back to reality. He coughed again, clearing his throat. "Tohru, shall we go in?" He asked, awaiting her response.

Tohru looked over and smiled gently, she walked over to Yuki, knowing Uo-chan and Kyo wouldn't kill each other, while Hana-chan was there. "Yes, I'm coming." She smiled gratefully. As, the two walked on, the rest of the group slowly followed.

Soon enough, Arisa and Kyo's squabbling came to an end. They stopped walking and sat on some benches that were near by, and took in few deep breaths. As Kyo looked up, he looked at everyone else before he looked at Arisa. 'Wow, they look happy. So.. Why am I here, then?' He wondered for a bit, then looked over to Arisa who still had her head down, catching her breath. 'That's right, I'm here for Arisa. Ever since I realized I liked her, I've been dying to get close to her. But, I'm worried if she'll find out the secret and how she'll react.'

Arisa looked up towards the sky. "You and I aren't so different, Kyo." Kyo looked up, quite shocked, this is the first time she's called him by his name, "Y-you called me Kyo, why on earth would you do that?" Kyo asked cutting Arisa off. Arisa's frustration was growing, she lightly hit Kyo on the head and responded "Why wouldn't I? We _are_ friends right? Friends are supposed to call each other by their first names." Arisa said cooly. Kyo rubbed his head where she had hit him. "I guess..." is what he replied with, unsure of where this was going. Wanting to change the subject and join the rest of the group, he eagerly stood up and stretched, "shouldn't we get back to the group?" Arisa looked at him, she sighed and then stood up and nodded.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Kyo! Hurry! Or else by the time we get to the ride, there'll be a long line!" Shouted Shigure.

The three of them walked over to the group and they continued their walk over to the ride that was picked.

----------------------To Be Continued---------------------

Sorry ducklets, but, this was taking me longer than I thought, and I just decided to finish it up quick, well that is for this chapter. If the story line goes well, they're might be more chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading my newest addition. Anyways, you know what to do now. If not, you shall be writing me a review, now. Thanks, bye.

Creator of Fic: Nikita Grieson aka wolf-girl87


End file.
